Love and War
by dragonshensi
Summary: While fighting Fuse, the heroes and villains of CN universe find love. Rated T to be safe.
1. Blossom and Dexter:Power and Brains

Love and War

A FusionFall Fanfic

Blossom and Dexter:Power and Brains

**I have recently become addicted to the Cartoon Network game FusionFall. I couldn't help but pair off some of the characters. I thought Blossom and Dexter would be a great couple. So I'm be writing stories bout them and also other character pairs.**

Blossom watched as Dexter did a pep rally for the new recruits. She had heard this speech so many times that she could qoute it word from word. However the speech, every time, proved effective. The new recruits hollared and cheered and soon were armed and sent out to fight Fuse and his army. Little did those recruits know that the war was just beginning and wouldnt be ending anytime soon.

As Dexter was finishing his speech Blossom couldnt help but stare at him. Sure he was a nerd, but that wasn't anything negative exactly. He was about the same height as her, and actually had a little muscle on him for a nerd. She loved his glasses and his orange hair. She thought he made the labcoat scientist outfit look sexy.

Yes, Blossom, one of the three PowerPuff girls, was in love with Dexter. She wasn't sure when she fell in love with him. She just knew that ever since she met him that she liked him. He was a great leader and brilliant. He was kind and put others first. She even liked the temper on Dexter. Blossom couldn't help but giggle everytime he and Mandark got into it about ways to stop Fuse. One thing though, that she didnt like bout him was that Dexter was blind!

She had been flirting with him and giving him signals for a week now and he didn't even seem to notice. At first she thought Dexter saw her as only an ally or powerful weapon against Fuse, but she knew that couldn't be true. Dexter saw her as a good friend, but she needed him to see her as something more. Blossom knew he spent every waking hour fighting the Fuse invasion, but Blossom knew if he didn't take a break he would breakdown.

Blossom watched as Dexter exited the Recruit Center. She sighed to herself. Maybe she too, should be focused more on fighting Fuse than eyeing Dexter. She was about to leave when she noticed Computeress, Dexter's femine robot, still in the room. She was busy inspecting some of the new Dexbots that had just got off the assembly line. An idea suddenly popped into Blossom's head and she couldn't help but grin to herself. She quickly made her way towards Computeress.

"Uhm......Hey Computeress." Blossom said nervously.

"Hello Blossom. How may I be of service?" Computeress replied mechanically.

"Yes. Could you uhm....tell Dexter to meet me at the KND tree house later tonight alone." Blossom asked.

"Sure. May I ask what is the subject of this meeting?"Computeress said.

She hadn't thought of this. What could she say to Computeress about the meeting? That I was going to confess my feelings to Dexter. Computeress might not give him the message if she said that. Blossom had to think of another thing to say.

" Tell him I have some new information on Fuse." Blossom lied.

"Very well then. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. I'll give him the message and he will see you tonight." Computeress said.

"Thanks you Computeress." Blossom replied.

With that Blossom walked out of the Recruitment Center and jumped into the sky. As she soared through the air, she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. Would Dexter get mad when he finds out she had nothing new on Fuse and reject her? Guess she will find out tonight. Blossom made her way towards the Kids Next Door headquarters.

**Hope you like my first FusionFall fanfic. I will make more. The next one will probably be of another couple, then I will go back to this pairing. If you have a good pairing you want to see do tell me and I might make a story of it :)**


	2. Mandark and Deedee: Realization

Love and War

Mandark and Deedee: Realization

Deedee paced back and forth. She was worried and yet surprised she was worried at the same time. The reason she was surprised was because she was worried about Mandark. Mandark and a few of the other heroes and villians had been injured. Fuse's minions had broken into Mandark's labs and started destroying weapons and property the rebellion needed to fight Fuse. Mandark and the others tried to fight back but were outmatched and outnumbered. Now Mandark was being tended to by Professor Utoninum. Deedee prayed he was alright.

She didn't want to admit to herself but she loved Mandark. She loved the attention she got from him. Sure he was a little obsessive but he treated her like a lady. Mandark sent her flowers and candy, and even a few love poems. She kept telling him to quit sending her stuff, but secretly hoped he still would. She hid all the stuff he sent her in a box deep inside her closet.

Suddenly the door opened to the Proffessor's Lab and out came Mandark. He had his right arm in a cast and a few scratches and bruises over his face and arms. His clothes were torn and so was his black cape.

Strangely, Deedee liked how Mandark dressed. She loved the schoolboy outfit he wore. The huge glasses he had were cute in her eyes. She even thought the big black cape he had trailing behind him was attractive.

Deedee shrieked in excitement and flung herself at Mandark. He yelped in pain and surprise when Deedee crushed him in a bearhug. Mandark had a shocked expression on his face and started to go red in the face.

" Oh Mandark! I'm so happy you're ok!" Deedee screamed, holding back the tears that were ready to overflow.

"Uhm......are you ok Deedee?" Mandark asked, " Are you sure you didnt mean too bad I'm ok?"

Deedee let him out of her hug and stood facing him, " No. I meant what I said."

"Oh.....well thank you." Mandark replied, confused.

"Mandark?"Deedee said.

"Yes?" Mandark answered, they were now both looking into each other's eyes.

Just then Deedee threw herself at Mandark. Before he knew how to react he felt Deedee's lips crush his. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was enjoying it. Mandark soonn reacted to her kiss and they were soon making out in Professor Utonium's living room. They finally parted lips to get a breath of air.

"Not that I'm complaining," Mandark said between inhaling breaths," but what was that for?"

"I realized something Mandark." Deedee replied, "When I heard you got injured the thought of losing you pained me. It only took you getting hurt did I realized that I........I love you Mandark."

"You what!?"Mandark yelled, wondering if he was having another one of his dreams.

" I love you. I love the way you treat me like a lady. I love your outfit and your goofy cape. Even though you're not the nicest person sometimes, I know deep down you're a good person Mandark." Deedee said.

" Deedee.....I love you too." Mandark said, and they once again kissed.

After they kissed for awhile they decided to part lips and leave the house. The Professor had other things to do and they didn't want to disturb him. They made their way to KND headquarters hand in hand, well at least Mandark's good hand.

"Deedee." Mandark said.

"Yes?" Deedee replied, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Does this mean you'll go out on a date with me?" Mandark asked, smiling at her.

Deedee couldn't help but giggle, "Yes Mandark. I will go out with you."


	3. Numbah Two and Bubbles: Roses and Half

Love and War

Numbah Two and Bubbles: Roses and Half-Eaten Chocolates

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been a little disheartned that I dont get alot of comments on my stories. But I plan on getting back to my fanfics.

Numbah Two drove through the air with his vechile. He was sweating like a pig and couldn't do a thing about it. Today is the day when he would finally confess his feelings to Bubbles, and he was a nervous wreck! He hoped she would not reject him and even at the thought of rejection he tore into the heart shaped box of chocolates he had for her and starting popping the candy into his mouth. He usually ate when he was nervous and Numbah Two was glad that the roses he also had were not edible.

He steered his flying craft towards City Hall, where Bubbles was. Before Fuse had even invaded Bubbles had went up missing. She had been flung into the sea after a fight with Mojo Jojo and had not been seen since. Numbah Two and a few of the other heroes had been sent out to find her. Luckliy he had found her unconscious body washed up on shore. It was love at first sight.

Numbah Two was captivated by her beauty. He loved her long blonde hair which was put into two pigtails, her soft pale skin, and even liked the blue dress she had on. Before he could try to wake her and start up a conversation though the other heroes surrounded her and whisked her away to the KND base to heal. He cursed his bad luck and eventually followed the heroes back.

However his bad luck was soon replaced with some good. As Bubbles recuperated in the medical wing in the base Numbah Two visited her every day. When he first arrived there she was fully awake and seemed alright, but was told by her sister Blossom to stay and rest anyway.

When Bubbles noticed Numbah Two walk in she squealed in delight, mainly because of what he had in his hands. It was one of Bubbles' favorite stuff animals. It was a purple octupus with a tophat on its head.

"I..I thought you might like to have this while you rest Bubbles." Numbah Two said nervously, handing her the toy.

Bubbles quickly snatched up the stuffed octupus and hugged it closely to her chest. She then turned to him and said,"Thank you very much. I was starting to get bored just sitting here all day. But you know Blossom, you can't say no to her."

"Yeah. She is kinda bossy. Like Numbah One." Numbah Two replied, at which both Bubbles and Numbah Two died out laughing.

"Im sorry,"Bubbles said in her delightful little girl voice,despite not being a little girl anymore, "but I dont think we have been properly introduced. I'm Bubbles.'

"I'm Numbah Two, but you can call me Hoagie."Numbah Two replied.

At this Bubbles starting giggling,"That is a funny name, but I still like it."

They soon became fast friends. Numbah Two visited her everyday for a week while she rested. When she was finally able to convince Blossom that she was fine she was able to leave. She then left the base and took up a position to watch over the Mayor at City Hall. He would make frequent trips to see her and everytime she was excited that he came to visit. They would have picnics and try their best to have fun, even though it was hard because Fuse's minions were everywhere.

Now Numbah Two was once again going to visit her but this time the visit will be different. He was going to tell Bubbles that he was in love with her. He was praying she felt the same.

As he landed his aircraft a few feet away from City Hall he saw Bubbles fly over to him, her usual cheerfulness on her face. Numbah Two couldn't help but smile too, his nervousness slowly melting away. He waved to her and got out of the vechile.

"Hey Hoagie!"Bubbles shrieked in excitement, hugging him tightly.

"Hey...uhm...Bubbles." Numbah Two replied, starting to get red in the face at the close contact.

"So what do I owe your visit? Are we gonna have another picnic or is this some kind of mission?" Bubbles asked, finally letting Numbah Two down.

"Well I brought these for you."Numbah Two answered, his nervousness quickly returning. He held up the dozens roses and the heart-shaped box of chocolates to her.

"Oh I love flowers and chocolates!"Bubbles squealed in delight,"but what's the occassion? And why is the box missing half of its candy?"

"Well, to answer your second question I eat when Im nervous." Numbah Two replied, realizing that he was starting to sweat again.

"Why are you nervous Hoagie?" Bubbles asked, her sweet innocence and naiveness melting his heart.

"Because I have something to confess to you Bubbles," Numbah Two said, taking in a deep breath. It was now or never,"Bubbles...I love you."

For a second there was nothing but silence. Then all of the sudden Bubbles grasped him up in her arms and starting kissing his face. Her soft lips landing on his cheeks,nose, and even his own lips. He was pretty sure he was even redder now.

"It's about time Numbah Two." Bubbles smiled, spinning them around in circles, "I thought I would never hear those words from you!"

"So...does this mean you love me too?" Numbah Two asked, starting to get dizy from the spinning around.

"Of course I do silly ." Bubbles said, "You're the only person I can be myself with and not care what people think. You're sweet, kind, caring, and love picnics as much as I do!"

"Well in all honesty I just like the food."Numbah Two admitted, which made Bubbles giggle. She finally set him down and they took a moment to stare into each other's eyes. At the confession of each other's love, Numbah Two was having a boost of confidence. He closed his eyes and captured Bubbles' lips with his own. For a couple of seconds he was on Cloud 9, then their lips parted.

"Come on!" Bubbles said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from City Hall.

"Where are we going Bubbles?"Numbah Two asked.

"We are going to tell everyone we're in love!" Bubbles said cheerfully, "Let's go tell my stuff animals first!"


	4. Blossom and Dexter:Tears and the Tree

Love and War

Blossom and Dexter: Tears and the Treehouse

**I'm sorry about the last chapter. I have realized that it wasn't very accurate.**

In this chapter the point of views will be switching**.**

Blossom stood outside the clubhouse, under the moon. It was such a peaceful night, which was a rare thing these days. Usually the night was filled with the sounds of battle, but tonight it seems everyone stopped just to take a break. Blossom tore her gaze away from the beautiful moon as she heard footsteps behind her. She saw Dexter standing there, looking at her with a surprised face for some reason.

*Dexter's POV*

Dexter fult a lump grow in his throat as he saw Blossom under the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds and she looked like some teenage goddess. All those countless hours trying to focus on destroying Fuse and keeping his mind off Blossom started crumbling away in a matter of seconds. He had tried to convince himself that Blossom was nothing more than an ally to him, but deep down he knew otherwise. He developed a crush on her since day one and over time, it grew to something more. He was in love with Blossom. However, he had a war to win and Dexter did not need relationships to complicate things for the moment. He swallowed the lump in his throat and proceeded over to Blossom.

"Hello Blossom. I was told you had some information about Fuse." Dexter said as he walked in front of her.

Blossom then smiled sheepishly and replied,"Well not exactly. I don't really have any information on him."

"Then what did you bring me out here for?" Dexter asked, feeling like he was about to get pranked. He got enough of those from Ben and Bloo as it is.

" To give you something." Blossom said, rubbing her right arm with the other nervously.

"What?" Dexter replied, wishing she would just get on with it. He had much more work to do back at the lab.

"This." Blossom answered and thrust herself forward at Dexter. Her lips made contact with his and Blossom quickly wrapped her arms around Dexter's neck.

For one split second he thought about shoving her away and walking off. He didn't need a relationship right now. That thought quickly evaporated as Blossom deepened the kiss. Dexter just shrugged his shoulders and started to kiss back. This was his first after all, and he was going to enjoy it!

*Blossom's POV*

This was everything Blossom could ever hope for! She was kissing the man of her dreams! At first she realized that Dexter wasn't kissing back, mostly out of shock. She silently prayed that he wouldn't push her away. That was when he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her back. Blossom felt like she was melting. She was on Cloud 9. But eventually, people have to get their head out of the clouds and back on Earth.

As Dexter drew back for air he said between breaths, "Well...that was interesting."

At that Blossom giggled. Dexter smiled at her as he took her hand in his. Both of their faces were red, both from embarassment and lack of air. As they held hands they looked up at the moon.

"The moon is beautiful." Blossom said, staring up at the white orb in the black night.

"Not as beautiful as you." Dexter said, which made Blossom smile and go an even deeper shade of red.

Blossom then laid her head on Dexter's shoulder and sighed contently. She had never been so happy since this dreadful war started. Tears of joy were starting to fall down her face.

*Dexter's POV*

He was in deep now. Not only had he let Blossom kiss him and kiss her back, he even complimented her! Not that he was really worried about it, he was very happy with her. Dexter just hoped that whatever was happening between them wasn't going to hurt their side of the war. He suddenly realized that it wasn't the war he was worried about, it was Blossom in the war. He didn't want to lose her.

Dexter cast a glance at Blossom, who was now resting her head on his shoulder. He noticed that tears were running down her face. Dexter suddenly grew worried and took his hand under Blossom's chin to raise her head up.

As they stared into each other's eyes he asked, "Is something wrong Blossom?"

"No. I'm just so happy. I'm crying because I have finally got my wish." Blossom answered as she snuggled up to Dexter's chest. Dexter didn't really understand why someone would cry when they are happy, but since he practically knew nothing about girls he just guessed it was a female thing.

"Blossom?" Dexter said.

"Yes Dexter?"Blossom replied.

"Are-are we going out?"Dexter asked, unsure how these relationship things went. It wasn't a subject he had studied well on, considering scientists like him didn't ever get into a relationship.

At that Blossom giggled,"What do you think?"

"I hope so. Although I am unsure how these things go. I wasn't exactly popular among girls." Dexter chuckled.

"Well you are with me Dexter." Blossom said, hugging him tightly.

"So is that a yes then?" Dexter ask, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Blossom said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

*Blossom's POV*

Blossom then raised her head up and gave Dexter a quick kiss on the cheek. They both knew having a realationship during war times was not going to be easy. The world depended on them. They would just have to find a way to make it work.

"I will make this work. I love Dexter."Blossom said to herself as they stood together and watched the moon shined down on their new life together.


End file.
